Liam Donovan
The confused bigot Personality Liam is a rather timid man, something he gained from years of his father's hostility. From a very young age it was pounded into Liam's very being that anyone of a different race, religion, or sexual orientation was wrong. These people were lesser beings and deserved to be beaten down and eradicated to make way for the others. Liam's not as convinced of this as his brother. Liam is not as adamant about this as his father, and while he doesn't hate these people, he is uncomfortable around them, after having years of propaganda rammed down his throat. Liam would much rather people keep these kinds of behaviors to themselves, and in the case of race, just leave him alone. Liam is often irritable, but this is due to his Iron Deficiency, and as long as he has his supplements, he's generally meek and quiet. Liam doesn't like confrontation much, preferring to avoid things that would lead to him getting his face broken. Liam enjoys literature, especially old and meaningful literature. Despite being meek and timid, Liam has shown himself to be somewhat vindictive, relishing in the misery of his father as he watches the man waste away week by week. Liam can also be rather rash once riled, saying just about anything that comes to mind, often with disastrous results. Appearance Liam is a tall man, standing at five foot nine, with shaggy brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He has full soft lips and pale white skin. Liam has a tall scrawny appearance, neither muscular nor fatty. He can often be seen wearing a simple striped sweater, and dark brown pants. Liam has a swastika branded into the space between his shoulder blades, and was formerly known to keep a shaved head, so as to avoid revealing the hair loss caused by his iron deficiency. However, since his father's incarceration, he's been able to afford supplements, so he's allowed his hair to grow out, and the bruising around his eyes and neck have faded significantly. Liam wears an old cross necklace, as well as a faded wrist watch. Inventory Iron Supplements Some Clothes Cheap Phone A copy of Natsume Soseki's Kokoro in English History Liam was born to a Marie and Duncan Donovan, two highly prejudiced individuals. Prejudices they handed down to their son. Liam's early years were spent with harsh lessons, as his parents corrected his behavior to something they found more appropriate. In elementary school, Liam wasn't allowed to socialize with kids of other races, and when they thought he was becoming too friendly with another boy, he was no longer allowed to socialize with that boy either. His behavior, his friends, his entire life was carefully monitored to make sure he remained pure. When Liam was thirteen, he was on the basketball team at school. One of the seniors offered to drive them home. However, there weren't enough seats, and Liam ended up having to sit on another kid's lap. When his father saw this, he got the wrong idea, and as punishment for this Liam was branded with a swastika. A few years later, Liam's father was tried and convicted for the rape and murder of a young gay couple, along with three others. Since then, Liam has visited the man once a week, just to enjoy the fact that Duncan is behind bars, and going to die in prison. With his father gone, Liam was able to blossom, and six days out of seven, he was himself. He enjoyed reading, and basketball. What was once a barely passing student was now an excelling student, and one who studied daily. Liam began to take advanvced classes. He began to improve. However, things weren't all good. His father's reputation began to poison Liam's social life, and eventually no one wanted to associate with him. In fact, some of the others began to outright target Liam. Especially when they saw the swastika on his back in the locker rooms. So, like any kid having hard times, he dreamed of getting far far away. He learned several languages, trying to decide where he should move to. But despite that, he never failed to visit his father. He liked telling the man that every time they visited, Liam looked better, but Duncan looked worse. That Liam was happy and Duncan was going to rot in prison being bent over by Bubba in the showers. So it was that when the prisoners began rioting, Liam was getting ready to visit his father. Skills Running- As a former athlete, Liam is fairly fit, and as long as he's taken his supplements, a good athlete still. However, as Liam has an Iron Deficiency, if he doesn't take Iron Supplements, it won't end well for him. Reading- Liam is a very avid reader, and can read in German, Italian, and Russian.